This invention relates to an ion exchange water softener, particularly a self-regenerating water softener, wherein an ion exchange resin, after being depleted through use in water softening, is automatically regenerated by the simple act by the user of turning the water on for purposes of use, and turning it off after use. This invention further relates to an automatic method for regenerating the resin.
It is not new to regenerate a zeolite bed used for water softening, or to use a brine, such as sodium chloride brine, to regenerate a zeolite bed contained in a tank. The patent to Duden U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,422 discloses a typical apparatus having a tank for the zeolite, a separate tank for salt and water, and a further separate compartment for the brine that is used to regenerate the zeolite.
The devices of the prior art involve a substantial amount of piping and valving, and require considerable manipulation on the part of the person using the softened water.
It is an object of this invention to avoid all such complications, and to make the regeneration of the zeolite automatic, as a simple on-off valve is turned on and off for the purpose of use of the softened water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-regenerating ion exchange water softener of any size or shape, which is not required to be permanently connected into the plumbing system of a house or factory, but which can be moved from place to place as desired, merely by being connected to a source of raw water under pressure.